Bottled wines are usually sealed with a foil which covers the head portion of a bottle wine. Before wine can be served from a sealed wine bottle, the sealing foil and the cork have to be removed. Foil cutters for removing foil from the neck of a wine bottle are well known and are a common household item.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,844 describes a foil cutter with a plurality of cutting wheels distributed around the perimeter of a circle. The foil cutter includes a bifurcated hand piece in which two cutting wheels are disposed on corresponding opposite sides on the bifurcated arms. The bifurcated arms are resiliently movable towards each other so that the plurality of cutting wheels can move into cutting engagement with the sealing foils.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,023 describes a foil cutter with a U-shaped body and a sharp metal cutting blade that is substantially curved in a semi-circular shaped disposed on each side of the U-shaped body.
United Kingdom Patent Publication GB 2,322,125A describes a foil cutter with an annular casing 17 and with a central passage 14 to accommodate the neck of a wine bottle. In use, a pair of cutting members such as wheels can be urged into engagement with a bottle neck in the passage by the relative movement of at least one of the cutting members.
Those commonly known foil cutters are not satisfactory and it is desirable if improved foil cutters can be provided.